


Burnt Cookies

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alot of tear wiping, Angst, Carol POV, Comfort and Fluff, Crying, Daryl is a Hugger, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, M/M, Matchmaking, Other, Unrequited Love, Who woulda thought?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and even the distinct favor of another human being in this cruel world is something to hang on to with tooth and nail. I would not dare fault them for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd any and all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy.

I fell in love with a man who loved another man. Yearned to wrap my arms around someone who already lived in another's. Gave my heart to someone who couldn't return my love the way I wanted. Yet he found the love that was meant for him. I watched Rick and Daryl come together like two parts of the same weapon, cocked and ready to defend their family at all costs. Consequences be damned. 

It started out with gentle touches, always the reading of blue eyes. Unspoken promises and understanding. Always in step with the other, always in sync. Instinct. They love each other on instinct, desperately and without waver. I cannot blame Daryl, could not feel anger towards Rick for what they found in each other. Love and even the distinct favor of another human being in this cruel world is something to hang on to with tooth and nail. I would not dare fault them for it. 

I witnessed their first kiss in the grassy alley between their house and Glen's. I saw the intent in every move they made towards each other. Saw the anticipation in Daryl's ice kissed blues, the untapped desire in Rick's readiness. They did not rush their first moment, gentle calloused hands circled each other waists, creeped under the other's shirt. Spread out across chests and settled in sun darkened hair, royal waves and wood brown shaggy strands alike. 

The first pressing of their lips was uncoordinated and sloppy but once their heads tilted just right it seemed like they had been doing this for years. They drank deeply from each other, their lips moving in trust as well as adoration. 

I did not feel malice, did not wish them harm. How could I? I had never seen Daryl smile with both corners of his mouth before, had never seen him pull another person within himself. The embrace they shared was more than just a hug or the wrapping of loose arms around shoulders. Their grasp spoke of a new beginning for them both. A new chapter in this bloody nightmare that would hopefully never be tainted by the rest of the story. 

When they stepped away from each other they did not look around for witnesses, fearing that they’d been caught. They did not slap each other on the back and walk away in manly forgetfulness. They stayed connected even with inches of distance between their open lips. I knew then they would never be apart from the other again now that they’d found this new heaven. Even though I wished I was in Rick's place experiencing Daryl's smoky taste, I had no choice but to smile as well. I had finally seen something spectacular happen; something permanent even in this finite life we now live. 

I still took a moment to let myself cry as I baked cookies for the kids. Several tears found their way into the batter before I could wipe them away. I shook my head, my mother had always said I put a little of myself into everything I cook. I guess she was right. I put them in the oven and braced myself against the counter, pressing my hands on to the cool surface to still my nerves. I told myself that it was okay to feel the hurt, as long as it didn't interfere with how I love Rick and Daryl.  
If danger barged in on us, if our gates all fell this very moment and they were in trouble, would I let my petty feelings get in the way of saving them?

_Never_ I chanted. _Never_

I smeared my last few tears on the sleeve of my shirt and blinked to keep the rest back. I didn't see Daryl standing in the threshold of my kitchen until I turned around. He watched me intently, calculating the situation no doubt. When he saw the tear streaks on my face his expression softened, his brow bunched up in concern as he took one tentative step forward.  
I took a step back, bumping in to the counter.

_He's in love now. Not with me_

I tortured myself with that thought repeatedly. My bottom lip quivered. My eyes overflowed, by the time I could see well enough to escape Daryl's hand landed on my shoulder to stop me. I pushed his hand away but couldn't find the will to move again. 

_I told myself I wouldn't act this way_

Daryl's hand moved from my shoulder down to my upper arm, he turned me to him. My blurred vision stayed trained on the toes of his boots, the bandannas he always keeps wrapped tight around the ankles of his jeans. I could not look at him for I was ashamed of the way I had lied to myself. I was ashamed of acting this way in front of him. 

Daryl crooked his forefinger and lifted my chin with it, as more tears fell he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his shop rag. 

"Don' worry. S'cleanish." he rumbled. 

I knew I was supposed to chuckle at that, maybe, but the breath hidden in my chest would not push out. My jaw stayed clenched in my effort not to sob in front of him.

With his rag the hunter cleaned the tears from my cheeks in soothing strokes that seemed so unlike him. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest, his chin atop my head. It was more than I could take. Broken sobs and hiccups pushed from my throat and would not stop no matter how hard I tried to stem the damn flooding his shirt. 

" S'ok. Go on." he whispered, rocking me like I've seen him do so many times with little Judy. We swayed together for what could have been years and I took comfort in his embrace, despite how childish I how was acting. 

I had never felt this way about any man before, not even Ed, my foul late husband. I had never felt such a deep care and love for anyone like this other than my dear Sophia. It hurt that he didn't feel the same but I couldn't find the strength to push him away. I couldn't find the words to ask him why it couldn't be me. His embrace was so much different from the way he held Rick and just the thought of it made me want to cry more. I pulled away and he stepped back. He waited for me to form the words sitting heavy and salty on my tongue,

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting this way. I'm still happy for you and Rick."

Daryl nodded and wiped more stray tears from the corners of my eyes.

" I know ya are. M'sorry it wasn't ya. Didn' do it on purpose, Carol. Wantcha ta know tha. Jus' fell for him, ya know?"  
It was my turn to nod and understand. His hand found its way to my hair to brush it back behind my ear. I looked up at him and smiled,

" I know, Daryl. I know." 

He searches my flushed features for signs of another break down, when he doesn’t see any he graced me with the same smile he gave Rick. It was easy and so caring in its nature, his gift of friendship. 

" C'mere." he said, encircling me briefly in his arms again. His lips grazed against the side of my head as he stepped away. This time he placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to look me in the eye. "We good?"

I laughed at that, "Yeah, we're good." 

His lip quirked up like he had really been worried about ruining our friendship. That's not possible though and I felt that ugly weight lift from me as I realized it. 

" Gotta go, Rick's waitin' on me. Might get good." He wiggled his eyebrows to make me snicker. 

"You go get em tiger." I said, pushing him back towards the door. 

Daryl turned on me, "Ya know Tobin's been givin' you googly eyes lately. Look into it, yeah?"

I sighed, "Will do, now get. Don't wanna keep your man waiting, do you?"

Daryl huffed out a laugh then made a show of sniffing the air, " I think yer burnin' dem cookies a yers, woman."

" Shit! Out! Out!" I said, running back to the stove. Daryl closed the door behind him as I pulled my cookies from the oven; they were indeed burned and quite crispy. 

"Damn Dixon", I thought fondly. 

_We're gonna be just fine_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
